


Pool Side

by ziallnarry1d



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-06
Updated: 2013-02-06
Packaged: 2017-11-28 10:17:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/673290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ziallnarry1d/pseuds/ziallnarry1d
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys rent out an entire pool and their female friend gets an experience for a lifetime.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pool Side

I look around the pool area, shielding my eyes from the blinding sunlight. I’m still in a little awe that my best friends were able to rent out an entire pool. At one of the most expensive hotels around!

“C’mon, come get in the pool!” Louis yells from the middle of the pool.

“Yeah!” Zayn agrees, doing a flip off of a rock.

“I’m not ready to-” I’m cut off when two pair of hands pick me up and run. I immediately recognize them.”Niall James Horan and Harold Edward Styles put me down!” I yell.

“Okay,” they say at the same time. I’m dropped from their arms and into the air. I scream as my body hits the ice cold water. I go all the way to the bottom and slowly swim back up. Niall and Harry are standing above me, laughing loud and obnoxiously.

“You fucking assholes think this is funny?” I say, my teeth chattering. Chill bumps are all over my body and I desperately want to get out of the water. I go toward the edge, intending to hop out over the side, but someone backs me into the wall. I turn around to face Louis.

“I can make you warmer,” he says, licking his lips.

“Haha, Louis, now help me get out, I’m freezing.” I go to turn around, but Louis grabs me. 

“Louis,” I whine. I’m about to say more, when his lips are on mine. Now let me tell you something, Louis is a fucking good kisser. My hands go to his hair and his go on my ass. He pulls me close to him and I can feel his hard on and I moan into the kiss. The water around us moves and I know that the other boys are coming. I try to pull away, but he holds tighter. I’m moved from the wall and I feel a presence behind me. There is no other way to describe this than to say that I was in a Nouis sandwich, and I was loving every second of it. Niall’s lips are on my neck and his hands are roaming my body. Another pair of hands runs up my legs and I could feel my swimsuit coming off.I hear whispering, and then I’m lifted from the water. The air is cold compared to the water, but with the five bodies around me, I barely feel it. I’m laid down on what I recognized to be one of the over sized lounge couches. 

Zayn climbs on top of me, his hands on my thighs, and his knees spread around me. He kisses my neck and collarbone and I moan. He dips his head down and nips at my stomach. He grips my thighs harder and pulls me up to him and wraps my legs around his waist. I can feel his erection through the thin swim shorts and my pussy starts throbbing. Zayn keeps us like this for a while. He stares down at me with lusty eyes and it is like the other boys aren’t even there. This doesn’t last for long because I’m dying to feel something. I move my hips up and Zayn moans as he snaps out of his trance. He pulls me tighter around him and grinds hard into me.

“Fuuuckk,” I moan.

I close my eyes and bite my lips as he grinds again. Suddenly the contact is removed and I’m about to open my eyes and protest, when I feel gentle kisses get peppered down my body. It was Liam. He stops at my bikini line and licks his tongue across. My eyes shoot open and I moan as my legs rise in an arch. He drags his tongue up my thigh and back down my legs. He sits up and looks me down. Fuck, is he really going to…? He grabs my legs and wraps them around his neck. I’ll take that as a yes. He puts a feather light kiss on my pussy and licks slowly. I moan and bring my hands to his hair. He continues to lick me slowly and confidently and I feel like I’m about to explode. I moan loudly and I hear a low ‘Fuck’ on the side of me.

I open my eyes lazily and look at the other boys. They are each on their knees at the side of the couch, visibly palming their erections. A wave of pleasure goes through my body and my attention is back on Liam. He removes my legs from around him and he looks at me and winks. He leaves his pot between my legs, but my pussy is still throbbing and I need to fucking climax. I close my legs and shut my eyes to try and ease my mind. I feel water droplets on my head and I open my eyes to see green eyes looking at me. He leans all the way down and I can feel his breath on my neck.

“We’re not down yet,” he whispers, spreading my legs.

Goosebumps spread quickly across my body as his tongue licks my neck to my collarbone to my stomach.

“Fuck the foreplay, eh?”

His swim shorts are discarded and before I could answer, he was already entering me. The pleasure of what I had been waiting for almost sends me over the edge and I grab on his back tightly.

“Not yet,” he says smirking at me.

He pushes himself all the way in and my back arches in pleasure. He wastes no time thrusting in and out. My grip on him becomes tighter. He kisses my neck and I moan his name. He moans and slows down slightly, but picks back up. My body moves upward, trying to close the space between us. He shakes his head and lowers his body all the way down until I could literally feel his heartbeat. He whispers something, but I’m too lost in the moment to hear him. He pulls out and thrusts in rhythmically and I could feel my body building up with pleasure. He wraps his hands around my ass and pulls me so close that our hips touch every time he thrusts in. My head starts spinning and my body feels like it is on fire.

“H-Harryy,” I moan.

He groans in the side of neck and thrusts in again. “Sorry for this,” he whispers quietly.

He pulls out of me and I almost cry. My blood was pumping and I was SO close to a climax. I sit up to see what’s going on, but two gentle, but strong, hands push me down.

“Think you can handle one more?” Niall asks, licking my earlobe.

My body trembles as I try to control myself. This was a new side to Niall that I quite liked. He pushes all of himself inside of me without hesitation and pounds into me mercilessly. My hands grip his muscled arms and my legs wrap around his waist. My body barely keeps up with his thrusts and I feel like I’m going into overdrive. Waves of pleasure continuously emit from my body and it feels like the world is spinning.

“Niiall,” I moan.

He groans and twitches inside of me, but keeps his pace. He dips down close to my ear, “Feels good?” I can only moan in reply. He lips scavenge my neck, licking until they stop at one spot. He bites down and begins to suck, giving me a love bite. I feel my orgasm getting closer and I squeeze my legs around Niall. He whispers a ‘Fuck’ into my neck and my orgasm rips through my body. I feel him climax seconds later. I hear him breathing heavy and I’m sure I sound just the same.

“Fuckin’ hell,” Niall mutters.

He lays his head on my chest, which is heaving up and down. I hear gasps, and groans around me and I look around at the other boys who had just had their climaxes. 

We just sit for a while, catching our breath and thinking about what just happened. Niall slowly removes himself from me and lazily slides to the floor. I sit up as best as I could. I was calm, but my chest was still heaving. Zayn leans against the couch, takes a deep breath and closes his eyes. Liam scoots over to where he is close to me.

“You okay?” he asks.

“I’m great,” I answer with a smile.

He smiles back and one by one we gather our clothes and put them on. We leave the pool are as if nothing happened and we go up to the hotel room.

“Hey, I was thinking,” Louis starts as we enter the suite.

“About what?” Liam asks, collapsing in a chair.

“Isn’t this the hotel with the cameras at their pool?”


End file.
